Pilot/Transcript
"Once Upon A Time There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our World. This is how it happened." SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Prince Charming is riding through the land on a steed. He comes upon the Forest, and Snow White in her glass coffin, surrounded by the Seven Dwarves. Doc: You're too late. Prince Charming: No. No! Open it. Grumpy: I'm sorry, she's gone. Prince Charming: At least let me say goodbye. (The dwarves remove the coffin lid. Prince Charming kisses Snow White, and a burst of magic erupts. Snow White awakens with a gasp) Snow White: You... you found me. Prince Charming: Did you ever doubt I would? Snow White: Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause. Prince Charming: Well, you never have to worry, I will always find you. Snow White: Do you promise? (The scene transitions to their wedding) Prince Charming: I do. Bishop: And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity? Snow White: I do. Bishop: I now pronounce you husband and wife. (The audience cheers and as the newlyweds kiss, the Evil Queen enters. The cheering stops) Evil Queen: Sorry I'm late. (She crosses the room, dispelling guards with magic) Doc: It's the Queen! Run! Snow White: (Drawing Prince Charming's Sword and pointing it at the Queen) She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch! Prince Charming: No no no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need. (He lowers the sword) ''You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding. '''Evil Queen:' Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift. Snow White: We want nothing from you. Evil Queen: But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do. (She turns and walks towards the door) Prince Charming: Hey! (The Queen turns, and Prince Charming throws his sword at her. She disappears in a cloud of smoke, as does the sword. As Snow White and Prince Charming hold each other, the scene transforms into a drawing in a book held by Henry Mills, riding a bus) Woman: That a good book? Henry: This... it's more than just a book. Woman: Oh. (chuckles) Announcer: Boston sub-station. Thank you for riding Greyhound. (Henry gets off the bus and knocks on the window of a taxi. The driver rolls down the window) Henry: Uh, do you take credit cards? (holds one up) Cabbie: Where to, chief? SCENE: Boston. Present. An upscale restaurant. Emma Swan arrives and walks through the restaurant. She comes to Ryan's table, he stands and extends his hand) Ryan: Emma. Emma: Ryan? You look relieved. Ryan: Well, it is the Internet. Pictures can be... Emma: Fake. Out-dated. Stolen from the Victoria's Secret catalogue. So... Ryan: So... tell me something about yourself, Emma. Emma: Oh... Uh, well, today's my birthday. Ryan: And you're spending it with me? What about your friends? Emma: Kind of a loner. Ryan: And... you don't like your family? Emma: No family to like. Ryan: Aw. Come on, everyone has family. Emma: Technically, yeah, but not everyone knows who they are. Ready to run yet? Ryan: Oh, not a chance. You, Emma, are, by far, the sexiest friendless orphan that I have ever met. Emma: Okay! Your turn. No, wait, let me guess. Um... you are handsome, charming... Ryan: Go on. Emma: The kind of guy who... and now, stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail. Ryan: What? Emma: And the worst part of all this is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date. Ryan: Who are you? Emma: The chick who put up the rest of the money. Ryan: The bails bondsman. Emma: Bail bondsperson. (Ryan flips the table and runs out of the restaurant, out into the street and to his car. Emma walks calmly after him. Ryan gets into his car and starts it, but it goes nowhere. He opens the door to discover that his car has been booted. Emma walks up) Ryan: You don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you, I've got money. Emma: No you don't. And if you did you should give it to you wife and take care of your family. Ryan: The hell do you know about family, huh? Emma: (She slams his head against the steering wheel) Nothing. SCENE: Boston. Present. Emma's apartment. She comes in with a bag and places it on the counter. She takes a gourmet cupcake out of it and puts a candle on it, lighting it) Emma: Another banner year... (she closes her eyes and blows out the candle. The doorbell rings. The scene transitions to Emma opening the door to find Henry standing in the hallway) Uh... can I help you? Henry: Are you Emma Swan? Emma: Yeah, who are you? Henry: My name's Henry. I'm your son. (Henry slips under Emma's arm and walks into her apartment) Emma: Whoa, hey, kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents? Henry: Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me. Emma: Give me a minute. (She goes into the bathroom) Henry: Hey, do you have any juice? Never mind, found some. (Emma exits the bathroom) You know, we should probably get going. Emma: Going where? Henry: I want you to come home with me. Emma: Okay, kid, I'm calling the cops. (She crosses the room) Henry: And I'll tell them you kidnapped me. Emma: And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother. (She puts down the phone) Henry: Yep. Emma: You're not gonna do that. Henry: Try me. Emma: You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. It's called a "superpower." I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are. Henry: Wait. Please don't call the cops. Please come home with me. Emma: Where's home? Henry: Storybrooke, Maine. Emma: Storybrooke? Seriously? Henry: (Nods) Mm-hmm. Emma: Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke. SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. A pregnant Snow White stands in a balcony doorway. Prince Charming: What's wrong? Snow White: Nothing. Prince Charming: You're thinking about what the Queen said again, aren't you? Snow, please... I can't keep having this conversation, you have to let it go. We're about to have a baby! Snow White: I haven't had a restful night since our wedding. Prince Charming: That's what she wants, to get in your head! But they're only words. She can't hurt us. Snow White: She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. You have no idea of what she's capable. Prince Charming: What can I do to ease your mind? Snow White: Let me talk... to him. Prince Charming: Him. You don't mean-- Snow White: I do. Prince Charming: No. No, no. It's too dangerous. Snow White: He sees the future. Prince Charming: There's a reason he's locked up. Snow White: Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you guarantee it? Because he can. Prince Charming: All right. For our child. SCENE: New England Highway. Present. Inside Emma's car. Emma is driving Henry home. Henry: I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere? Emma: This is not a road trip; we're not stopping for snacks. Henry: Why not? Emma: Quit complaining, kid. Remember, I could've put your butt on a bus; I still could. Henry: You know, I have a name? It's Henry. Emma: (Eyeing Henry's book) What's that? Henry: I'm not sure you're ready. Emma: Ready for some fairy tales? Henry: They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened. Emma: Of course they did. Henry: Use your superpower. See if I'm lying. Emma: (Looks at him for a moment) Just because you believe something doesn't make it true. Henry: That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone. Emma: Why's that? Henry: Because you're in this book. Emma: Oh, kid. You've got problems. Henry: Yup. And you're going to fix them. SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Rumplestiltskin's cell. A nameless guard escorts Charming and Snow White to the cell. Guard: (Aside to Prince Charming and Snow White) When we reach the cell, stay out of the light, and whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you. (To Rumplestiltskin) Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin! I have a question for you. Rumplestiltskin: (Climbs down from cell bars like a monkey) No, you don't. They do. Snow White—and Prince "Charming"! (Insane cackle) You insult me. Step into the light, and take off those ridiculous robes. (They do) Ah, ha-ha ha... that's much better. Prince Charming: We've come to ask you about the-- Rumplestiltskin: Yes, yes, I know why you're here! You want to know about the Queen's threat. Snow White: Tell us what you know. Rumplestiltskin: Ohh! Tense, aren't we? Fear not: for I can ease your mind! But. It's gonna cost you something in return. Prince Charming: No. This is a waste of time. Snow White: What do you want? Rumplestiltskin: Oh... the name of your unborn child? Prince Charming: Absolutely not! Snow White: Deal! What do you know? Rumplestiltskin: Ah. The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse! Your prison--''all'' of our prisons—will be time. And time will stop. And we will be trapped, someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last! ...No more happy endings. Snow White: What can we do? Rumplestiltskin: We can't do anything! Snow White: Who can? Rumplestiltskin: (Reaches hand beyond bars) That little thing. Growing inside your belly. Prince Charming: (Draws sword and slaps Rumplestiltskin's hand with it) Next time, I cut it off. Rumplestiltskin: (To Prince Charming) Tk, tk, tk, tk, tk. The infant is our only hope. (To Snow White) Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its--''(Closes eyes in concentration)—twenty-''eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you—and the final battle will begin! (Insane cackle again) Prince Charming: Heard enough. We're leaving. (Takes Snow White away. Rumplestiltskin whoops and cackles.) Rumplestiltskin: (With a deranged scream) Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal—I. Need. Her. Name! I want her name! Prince Charming: Her? It's a boy. Rumplestiltskin: Missy, missy—you know I'm right. Tell me. What's her name? Snow White: Emma. Her name is Emma. Rumplestiltskin: Emma. SCENE: Storybrooke town limits. Present. Emma's Car. She is driving Henry into town on a rainy night. The scene then transitions to Emma driving through downtown Storybrooke. Emma: Okay, kid, how about an address? Henry: Forty-four, not-telling-you street. Emma: (stops the car and gets out) Look, it's been a long night, and it's almost (looks at the clocktower) —eight-fifteen? Henry: That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's frozen here. Emma: Excuse me? Henry: The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here. Emma: Hang on. The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here. Henry: Yeah. And now they're trapped. Emma: Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with? Henry: It's true! Emma: Then why doesn't everybody just leave? Henry: They can't. If they try, bad things happen. Archie: (Walking up with his dog, Pongo) Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything all right? Henry: I'm fine, Archie. (Pets Pongo) Archie: Who's this? Emma: Just someone trying to give him a ride home. Henry: She's my mom, Archie. Archie: Oh.. I see. Emma: You know where he lives? Archie: Oh. Yeah, sure, just uh, right up on Mifflin Street; the Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block. Emma: You're the mayor's kid? Henry: Uh. Maybe? Archie: Hey. Where were you today, Henry, because you missed our session. Henry: Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip. Archie: (Crouches to get face-to-face with Henry) Henry, what'd I tell you about lying? Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything. Emma: O-kay! Well, I really should be getting him home. Archie: Yeah. Sure. Well, listen—have a good night, and uh, you be good, Henry. (Walks away) Emma: So that's your shrink. Henry: I'm not crazy. Emma: Didn't say that. Just—he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you. Henry: He's the one who needs help. Because he doesn't know. Emma: That he's a fairytale character. Henry: '''None of them do. They don't remember who they are. '''Emma: Convenient. All right. I'll play. (They get back in the car) Who's he supposed to be? Henry: Jiminy Cricket! Emma: Right. The lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit. Henry: I'm not Pinocchio! Emma: 'Course you're not. 'Cause that would be ridiculous. (They drive off) SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Prince Charming, Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Granny, Grumpy, Doc, Geppetto, Pinocchio, several guards and Jiminy Cricket are discussing what to do about the Curse. Prince Charming: I say we fight! (Slams fist on table) Jiminy Cricket: Fighting is a bad idea. Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything. Prince Charming: And how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse. Doc: Can we even trust Rumplestiltskin? Prince Charming: I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something. Snow White: There's no point. The future is written. Prince Charming: No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose! Snow White: Maybe it can. Prince Charming: No. Not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse then you must believe him about our child. She will be the savior. (the Blue Fairy and some soldiers enter, carrying a tree trunk) What the hell is this? Blue Fairy: Our only hope of saving that child. Grumpy: A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing. Blue Fairy: The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing? Geppetto: Me and my boy. We can do it. (Ruffles Pinocchio's hair.) Blue Fairy: This will work. We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one. (Snow White and Prince Charming share a concerned look.) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The Mayor's house. Emma walks Henry up the garden path to the house. Henry: Please don't take me back there. Emma: I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you. Henry: I don't have parents. I just have a mom, and she's--evil. Emma: Evil. That's a bit extreme, isn't it? Henry: She is. She doesn't love me; she only pretends to. Emma: Kid. I'm sure that's not true. Door opens, to reveal Regina Mills and Sheriff Graham. Regina: Henry? Uh! Henry! (Runs out and hugs him) Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened? Henry: I found my real mom! Regina: You're Henry's birth mother? Emma: Hi. Sheriff Graham: I'll.. just.. go check the lad, make sure he's okay. (Exit Sheriff Graham) Regina: How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted? Emma: Got anything stronger? (Scene transitions to inside the house; Emma stands in the foyer. Enter Regina with a set of glasses) How did he find me? Regina: No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed, I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact. Emma: You were told right. Regina: And the father? Emma: There was one. Regina: Do I need to be worried about him? Emma: Nope. Doesn't even know. Regina: Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan? Emma: Absolutely not. Enter Sheriff Graham. Sheriff Graham: Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine. Regina: Thank you, Sheriff. (Exit Sheriff Graham. Emma and Regina make their way into a sitting room.) I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don't know what's gotten into him. Emma: Kid's having a rough time. Happens. Regina: You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume? Emma: Uh, I keep busy. Yeah. Regina: Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push forward. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you? Emma: I'm--sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing. Regina:' What fairytale thing? Emma: Oh, you know, his book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket. Regina: I'm sorry, I--really have no idea what you're talking about. Emma: You know what, it's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back. Regina: Of course. (Emma leaves, and turns around briefly to find Henry watching her from an upstairs window.) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Emma is driving out of town. She spies Henry's book on the seat next to her. Emma: Sneaky bastard. (Looking up, Emma sees a wolf standing in the road, she gasps and the car spins out of control, crashing into the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign. Emma's head hits the steering wheel and she falls unconscious. In the middle of the road, the wolf howls. The storybook, fallen to the floor, flips pages with the breeze and comes to rest upon a picture of Geppetto carving the enchanted tree trunk.) SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Geppetto and Pinocchio work on the trunk. The camera pans to Snow White, staring out a window. She turns back and approaches Prince Charming. Snow White: I don't wanna do this. Prince Charming: It has to be you. Snow White: I'm not leaving you. Prince Charming: It's the only way. You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse. Snow White: He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday. Prince Charming: What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You will save me, as I did you. (They kiss. Snow White breaks away with a look of pain) What is it? Snow White: The baby. She's coming! SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle, parapet. Grumpy stands guard with Sleepy and two others. He takes a drink from a canteen. Then he sees something and kicks Sleepy awake. Grumpy: Wake up. Wake up! Look! (It is a creature flying toward the castle at breakneck speed, trying to outrace a cloud of purple and green smoke. The dragon flies past and Grumpy rings a nearby bell.) The curse! It's HEEEEEERE! SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Sheriff Department. Emma, lying on a cot, opens her eyes. Leroy is in the cell next to her, softly whistling "Whistle While You Work", and Marco stands outside, repairing a cabinet. Leroy: What are you looking at, sister? Marco: Hey, Leroy—manners! We have a guest! So you are eh, Henry's mother. How lovely for him to have you back in his life. Emma: Actually, I was just dropping him off. Leroy: Tkh. Don't blame ya. They're all brats; who needs 'em. Marco: Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years, but, uh... it was not meant to be. Leroy: Well cry me a river. Sheriff Graham: (Entering and unlocking Leroy's cell) Leroy! I'm going to let you out; you need to behave. Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble.(Leroy smiles falsely, then exits) Emma: Seriously? Sheriff Graham: Regina's drinks; a little stronger than we thought. Emma: I wasn't drunk; there was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road. Sheriff Graham: A wolf. Right. Regina: (Offscreen) Graham? Henry's run away again, we have to--''(Enter Regina)'' what is she doing here? (To Emma) Do you know where he is? Emma: Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house, and--''(indicates prison bars)—pretty good alibi. '''Regina:' Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning. Emma: Did uou try his friends? Regina: He doesn't really have any. Kind of a loner. Emma: Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he was close to someone he'd be emailing them. Regina: And you know this how? Emma: Finding people's what I do. Here's an idea; how 'bout you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Mayor's House, Upstairs Bedroom. Emma and Sheriff Graham pore over a computer screen. Regina watches on. Emma: Smart kid. Cleared his inbox. I'm smart too, a little hard disk recovery utility I like to use. Sheriff Graham: I'm a bit more old-fashioned, in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing. Emma: You're on salary; I get paid for delivery. Pounding pavement is not a luxury that I get. Ah, there's a receipt for a website, whosyourmomma.org—it's expensive. He has a credit card? Regina: He's ten. Emma: Well, he used one. (Camera cuts to computer screen, where the card clearly belongs to Mary Margaret Blanchard) Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard, who's Mary Margaret Blanchard? Regina: Henry's teacher. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Elementary School. Mary Margaret, holding a bird in her hand, is teaching. Mary Margaret: As we build our birdhouses, remember: what you're making is a home. Not a cage. A bird is free, and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures.. (Releases the bird out the window; it flies up to a birdhouse.) If you love them and they love you, they will always find you. (Bell rings; class rises.) We'll pick this up after recess. No running! (Accepts a pear from a student.) Why thank you! (Enter Regina.) Miss Mills, what are you doing here? Regina: Where's my son? Mary Margaret: Henry.. I assumed he was home with you. Enter Emma. Regina: You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so can find her? Mary Margaret: (To Emma) I'm sorry, who are you? Emma: I'm—I'm his-- Regina: The woman who gave him up for adoption. Emma: You don't know anything about this, do you? Mary Margaret: No, unfortunately not. (Searches for credit card.) Clever boy. I should never have given him that book.' ' Regina: What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about? Mary Margaret: Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy: so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it. Regina: What he needs is dose of reality. This is a waste of time. Have a nice trip back to Boston. (She walks out in a huff, knocking over a stack of books on the way. Emma helps Mary Margaret pick them up) Emma: Sorry to bother you. Mary Margaret: No, it's--it's okay, I fear this is partially my fault. Emma: How's a book supposed to help? Mary Margaret: What do you think stories are for? These stories? The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life. (They leave the classroom, walking down the hall) Emma: Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass. Mary Margaret: No, it's more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away? (Realizing what she's said) I am so sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean in any way to judge you... Emma: It's okay. Mary Margaret: Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have; hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing. Emma: You know where he is, don't you. Mary Margaret: You might want to check his castle. SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Snow White is in the final stages of labor. Prince Charming holds her while Doc waits by the bedside. Concurrently, the Queen's forces ride through a forest to the castle. Snow White: Ahhh! Help! I can't have this baby now! Prince Charming: Doc. Do something. (To Snow White) ''It's gonna be okay. The wardrobe's almost finished, just—just hold on. '''Snow White:' Nooooo! Ahhh! Geppetto: (Entering the room) It's ready. Prince Charming: (Very softly) It's ready. (He starts to pick up Snow White) Doc: It's too late. We can't move her. Prince Charming: Push. Push. The camera cuts back and forth between the Castle and the forest. The Queen's riders are followed closely by the Dark Curse. Snow White has successfully given birth, to an infant covered in a blanket with "Emma" embroidered on it. Prince Charming kisses Snow White's forehead. Snow White: (Groggily) The wardrobe. It only takes one. (She and Prince Charming share a look until a blast and a whinny outside the door cause them to look that way.) Prince Charming: Then our plan has failed. At least we're together. Snow White: No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe. Prince Charming: Are you out of your mind? Snow White: No. It's the only way, you have to send her through. Prince Charming: No no n-n-n-n-no. You don't know what you're saying. Snow White: No, I do. We have to believe that she'll come back for us. We have to giver her her best chance.(Prince Charming kisses Emma on the forehead.) Goodbye, Emma. (He takes the baby, and his sword.) Two of the Queen's soldiers murder palace guards. Prince Charming dispatches both, suffering a shoulder wound in the process. Emma is unharmed. He kicks open the door to Geppetto's workshop and places Emma inside the wardrobe and gives her one last forehead kiss. Prince Charming: Find us. (He closes the wardrobe and fights off two more soldiers. One wounds him in the abdomen, and he collapses. The same soldier opens the wardrobe--no sign of Emma. Prince Charming sees this just before he loses consciousness.) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Henry's Castle. Henry sits on his wooden playground castle while Emma walks up behind him with his storybook. Emma: You left this in my car. (Gives Henry the book) Still hasn't moved, huh? Henry: I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle will begin. Emma: I'm not fighting any battles, kid. Henry: Yes, you are. You're here because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings. Emma: Can you cut it with the book crap? Henry: You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me, I can tell. You're just—pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay; I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance. Emma: (Pause) How do you know that? Henry: The same reason Snow White gave you away. Emma: Listen to me, kid. I am not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me. C'mon, let's go. Henry: Please don't take me back there! Just stay with me for one week, that's all I ask! One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy. Emma: I have to get you back to your mom. Henry: You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks! Emma: Oh, you wanna know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway; my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital! (Begins to break down) I ended up in a foster system and I had a family until I was three but then they had their own kid so they sent me back... (Stops, collects self.) Look. Your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard. And I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you. But at least she wants you. Henry: Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway; that's just where you came through! Emma: What? Henry: The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared on the side of the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse. Emma: Sure they were. C'mon, Henry.(He takes her hand. They walk off) SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Snow White makes her way to Geppetto's Workshop, where a fallen Prince Charming lies. Snow White: No. No. No! (Continues saying "no", sits and cradles Prince Charming's head in her lap.) Please. Please come back to me. (She kisses him; nothing happens. Tries again; still nothing. Enter the Evil Queen) Evil Queen: Oh, don't worry, dear. In a few moments you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him. Snow White: Why did you do this? Evil Queen: Because this is my happy ending. (Enter two soldiers.) The child? Guard: Gone. It was in the wardrobe; and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found. Evil Queen: (To Snow White) Where is she? Snow White: She got away. You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win. Evil Queen: We'll see about that. (Begins an evil laugh.) (The ceiling cracks, and the air begins to darken and swirl. Soon the characters find themselves in the middle of a vortex of dark magic.) Snow White: Where are we going? Evil Queen: Somewhere horrible. (A window shatters inwards and the Curse floods inside the room.) Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine. (The shards of glass from the window are suspended in midair, and then the Curse smoke covers everything.) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The Mayor's house. Regina opens the front door to find Emma escorting Henry home. Henry runs inside. Regina: Thank you. Emma: No problem. Regina: He seems to have taken quite a shine to you. Emma: (Laughs) You know it seems kind of crazy. Yesterday was my birthday. And—when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then Henry showed up.. Regina: (Interrupting) I hope there's no misunderstanding here. Emma: I'm sorry? Regina: Don't mistake all of this as invitation back into his life. Emma: Oh.. Regina: Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been—well, who knows that you've been doing—I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son. Emma: I was not-- Regina: No. You don't get to speak—you don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry, and you're gonna be held to that. So I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Miss Swan. (Begins to leave.) Emma: Do you love him? Regina: Excuse me? Emma: Henry. Do you love him? Regina: Of course I love him. (Emma is visibly troubled. Scene transitions to Henry's room, where Henry lies on his bed. Regina takes his book without him noticing, and stands watching herself hold it in a mirror as the scene ends.) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke General Hospital. Mary Margaret places flower by an anonymous patient's bedside, holds his hand. Does the same for a man in the ICU with a wristband naming him "John Doe". The scene transitions to Henry staring out his window at the Storybrooke Clock Tower. It reads 8:15. The scene transitions again as Emma walks into Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Granny: (Offscreen) You're out all night, and now you're going out again. (Enter Ruby and Granny.) Ruby: I should've moved to Boston! Granny: I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard! Emma: 'Scuse me? I'd--like a room? Granny: Really? (Emma nods, Granny fetches a ledger) Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it. Emma: Square is fine. Granny: Now. What's the name? Emma: Swan. Emma Swan. Mr. Gold: (Appears behind Emma) Emma.. What a lovely name. Emma: Thanks. Granny: (Removes a roll of cash from a drawer, hands it to Mr. Gold.) It's all here. Mr. Gold: (Accepts it without counting.) Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you. (To Emma:) Enjoy your stay, Emma. (He exits) Emma: Who's that? Ruby: (Watching Gold through the curtains) Mr. Gold. He owns this place. Emma: The inn? Granny: No. The town. So! How long will you be with us? Emma: A week. Just a week. Granny: Great. (Hands Emma an old-fashioned key.) Welcome to Storybrooke. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Mayor's House, Henry's bedroom. Henry stares out his window at the clock tower. The clock turns to 8:16. Henry grins. END pt:Pilot/Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Transcripts